Reposo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Tras los sucesos del cementerio, Neville despierta en San Mungo con un dolor terrible en el hombro. Pero no es lo peor que sienta en ese momento. Al ver a Hermione a su lado y su estado, el alma se le astilla. Ambos se miran y algo tiene que suceder.


Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son de J.K. Rowling.

El relato que leerán a continuación forma parte del universo iniciado en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—

El dolor en el hombro es lo primero que siente. La ensoñación y la onírica desaparecen en una vorágine oscura, un torbellino de realidad arrastrándole de nuevo a la consciencia. Es extraño. Lo último que recuerda es ver a Hermione correr hacia él. Tiene vagos retazos de lo que ocurrió. Ve unos ojos rojos estallar en cólera antes de apagarse. Recuerda el caos, el ruido, la desesperación, el miedo.

Recuerda una batalla campal que ponía fin a una guerra. Recuerda haber plantado cara a Voldemort y vencer. Y entonces el dolor hace que todo cobre sentido y que la ilusión de un mal sueño desaparezca. El cuchillo silbar en el aire, la quemazón en el hombro mientras el traslador los arrastraba. Caer al suelo y ver a Hermione correr hacia él.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, le costó. Era como si los tuviera pegados y un nuevo dolor le atravesó las corneas cuando una luz cegadora inundo su mirada. Parpadeó un par de veces, apretando fuertemente hasta que esa pureza punzante se tornó en un cálido amanecer sobre los tejados de Londres. Un gran ventanal mostraba al astro rey surgir de entre las chimeneas y las callejuelas del casco antiguo.

Sus manos se contraen, buscando de nuevo el consuelo de poder moverse tras un tiempo latentes. Rozan contra la sedosa sensación de unas mantas suaves y se topan con algo más cálido y especial. Unos dedos adormecidos. Neville siente la necesidad de tocar esos dedos desconocidos y su mano izquierda se agarra a ellos con dulzura. Una calidez le embarga el brazo pero no dura mucho. Una sacudida hace que tenga que soltar aquellos dedos calmantes para agarrarse el hombro con desesperación.

Se levanta de golpe de la cama aovillándose sobre sí mismo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas escapan. Jamás ha sentido algo semejante. Algo le aprieta los hombros y le empuja de nuevo contra el colchón, de forma calmada pero firme. Neville entonces ve algo placentero y desagradable a la vez. Hermione está delante de él con una sonrisa desgastada por el cansancio. Pero Neville no puede verla en todo su esplendor.

Unas ojeras profundas y oscuras enmarcan unos ojos rojos por el cansancio y el llanto de varias semanas. Aun se ven los regueros secos de cientos de lágrimas. Su pelo, que siempre había sido un nido enmarañado, parecía la melena de un león después de ser arrastrada por media sabana. Estaba revuelto, agrietado y seco. Hermione, en esos instantes, no era más que un escuálido reflejo roto de lo que en realidad era.

Neville no veía la pasión que siempre resplandecía en los ojos de la joven. Esa pasión por todo tipo de conocimientos, ese afán incansable por saber. Esa energía para decirte mil veces en que estabas equivocado. Neville solo veía a una joven abatida que había envejecido más de lo que nadie podría soportar. Era una visión que nadie debería ver pero Neville se sentía culpable porque de alguna forma sabía que era el responsable de esa situación.

— Lo siento, Hermione. — Fue un murmullo roto y ronco. La garganta de Neville se quejó dolorida por su falta de uso en las últimas semanas. Algo le ardió en la cara y antes de darse cuenta la tenía mirando a la pared contraría. Ni siquiera la había visto moverse pero Hermione le había dado una bofetada.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Neville. No pienso tolerar que te culpabilices. — La voz de Hermione se quebró a mitad de la frase. — Plantaste cara a Voldemort. Le venciste junto a Harry y Malfoy. Eres un héroe. No quiero que te culpabilices.

— Pero mírate, estas… Has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa. Lo notó. — Neville no sabía cómo expresarse aun tenía media mente obnubilada por el dolor del pecho.

— No es culpa tuya, Neville. Tú no te clavaste un puñal en el pecho, ni hechizaste la hoja para que no se cerrara la herida. Fue Bellatrix. Antes de morir te lanzó el cuchillo. Si Fawkes no hubiera aparecido habrías muerto. La hoja contiene un maleficio imitador del veneno del Basilisco. Literalmente no permite que las heridas se curen por lo que la victima muere desangrada a los pocos minutos. Sin las lágrimas de Fénix así habría sido. Pero por alguna razón no funcionan de forma permanente. A las pocas horas se abrieron las heridas de nuevo. Llevas un mes en coma. Los medimagos han logrado contenerla pero seguirá abriéndose cada pocas semanas y tendrás que volver a que la cierren. Al menos hasta que encuentren una cura pero tenemos el problema que sus creadores han muerto así que llevara su tiempo. — A medida que explicaba, Hermione recobraba el brillo en la mirada. Parecía que lo que necesitaba era comportarse como siempre con Neville.

— Ya esperaba librarme de las heridas de guerra. — Trató de bromear pero al reír el hombro chilló de dolor.

— Será mejor que no hagas eso, Neville. A pesar de que hayan cerrado por fuera la herida. Por dentro sigue sensible. Los músculos aun no se han fusionado de forma aceptable y el más mínimo movimiento tira de ellos provocándote el dolor. Ahora debes guardar reposo. Debes dormir, aunque no lo creas el coma no es lo mismo que el sueño. Duerme. En unas horas vendrán tus padres. — Dijo Hermione mientras arropaba a Neville con ternura y cariño. El chico la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Llevo mucho tiempo en las tinieblas del sueño, Hermione. Debo saber si lo que escuche antes de desmayarme era producto de mi imaginación sobrecargada o de tus sinceros labios. — Neville bajaba el tono a medida que decía la frase. Una parte de él no quería conocer la respuesta temiendo encontrarse con un sueño febril.

— Neville. Ahora tienes toda una vida para saber la respuesta. Ya no tienes señores tenebrosos detrás de ti. ¿No puedes esperar unas horas? — Propuso cansada pero enternecida. Neville negó con la cabeza despacio sin apartar sus ojos de los de Hermione. La muchacha se acercó rápidamente y deposito un beso rápido en los labios de Neville antes de alejarse de nuevo con una sonrisa tímida y un rubor en las mejillas que se extendía como un incendio.

— Puede que olvide la respuesta dentro de poco. — Murmuró Neville tumbándose de nuevo en la cama mientras una sonrisa triunfal se extendía por su rostro pletórico.

— No te preocupes a mi no se me olvidara. Ahora descansa.

— Eres importante.

— Descansa. — Susurró Hermione acariciándole el pelo a Neville mientras este cerraba los ojos y caía rendido en cuestión de minutos. Hermione se acercó y beso su frente antes de salir de la habitación a llamar a los padres de Neville. Al llegar a la puerta se giró y le miró durante un minuto. Allí, tendido en la cama, Hermione no vio a un paciente, no vio a un chico, ni al elegido. Vio a su mejor amigo y al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Una lágrima se le escapó. La quitó con lentitud. No era una lágrima que debiera ser tapada, era felicidad. Una última frase salió de sus labios antes de marcharse— Te quiero, Neville.


End file.
